ignored and jealous of ash and reconciliation facebook
by AleUchihaToHaruno
Summary: Todo por el orgullo de Uchiha habia terminado siendo el centro de atención ,y ahora era atacada y alabada por ask , pff pero no se iba a rendir seguiría con la venganza "IgnorandoaUchihaPoloNorte!" hasta que el se disculpara


Nota: mm,, me salio extremadamente espontaneo esta historia asi

que puede que le encuentren un poco raro xD

espero que los disfruten por favor review's

besos *-*

arigatou por leer :33

Ignored and jealous of ash and reconciliation facebook

~Sasusaku~

Haruno sakura , no era muy adicta a las redes sociales cabe destacar que , fue claramente obligada , por su compañera de cuarto Yanamaka ino a crearse el estúpido "Ask" , de primera le había parecido interesante , nunca se consideró bonita ni popular ni nada por el estilo , así que cuando empezaron a llegarle variadas preguntas anónimas , destacando sus cualidades e invitándola a salir no pudo evitar sonrojarse y dejar llevarse por aquel sitio web …..

Los primeros días habían sido normal una que otra pregunta de la molestosa de Ino y naruto , de vez en cuanto preguntas recatadas de hinata , pero nunca , NUNCA imagino que en una semana seria el centro de atención , en **ask** porque , solo porque había chocado con el estúpido creído de Uchiha Sasuke Alias "Elchicomasfrioqueelpolonorte" , y tampoco había sido su culpa que hubiesen caído en aquella comprometedora pose en la que fácilmente podría ser confundida con una de kamasutra

No , no es que lo haya leído! Solo recuerda una que otra conversa con la puerca de ino

Y No es que hubiese sido el infierno el haber caído con el Adonis Griego de uchiha solo que por SU culpa! Ahora era el punto de atención , no solo de las "Inofensivas fans-Girl!" Del uchiha , sino que de toda , y cuando digo toda es TODA la población masculina del colegio , y todo por haber sido categorizada como "la nueva conquista del UchihaPolonorte" .

Asi que varios del grupo de los chicos populares habían posado sus ojos en la chica del cabello rosa , todos sus esfuerzos por pasar inadvertida se fueron al caño por el maldito de sasuke!

Respiro profundamente y puso sus dedos en el mouse , haciendo uno que otro click hasta llegar a la pagina deseada

Inicio sesión …

**179 preguntas - 543 notificaciones..**

Suspiro frustrada y cliqueó las preguntas

_-Sasukito-kun es mio!_

_-Tienes buen culo!_

_-deja al uchiha por mi! Presiosura ;)_

_-HARUNO SAKURA SASUKE –KUN NOS PERTENECE!_

_-Hey hermosa , quieres salir conmigo;*_

_-mañana a las 1 AM FIESTA! EN LA CASA DE SASORII!_

_-Frente asi ke cn uchiha ;)) guardadito te lo tenias _

quien mierda era sasori? Maldita cerda la mataria pensó mientras, fruncía los seños , solo leyó las primeras preguntas o mas bien las ultimas preguntas que había recibido y bostezo recargo su cabeza con el teclado , cerro sus ojos , estaba bien dormir no? , sobresaltada abrió sus ojos para ver la pantalla había recibido otra pregunta estuvo a punto de desistir de abrirla seguramente era otra fan-girl del uchiha

_Cliqueo …_

-Lo siento por darte problemas , realmente ese dia quería chocar contigo , me gustas molesta tsk! e,e *mas te vale no aceptar la invitación de sasori*

Anónimo

Sonrió como boba mientras su cara enrojecía abrió rápido Facebook y lo diviso conectado

_** Haruno Sakura :**_

_** Tambien me gustas sasuke-kun! :P**_

_** Uchiha sasuke:**_

_** ¬¬ A que viene eso?**_

_** Haruno sakura :**_

_** A nada , te perdono baka , pero no lo vuelvas a ser! Esto te pasa por ignorarme :P  
JA! Tan desesperado estabas que mandaste todo nuestro noviazgo secreto a la borda , **_

_** solo por escuchar mi dulce voz hablarte ;3 admitelo uchihaCubodeHielo me amas! **_

Sasuke frunció el ceño mientras un leve color rojo asomaba por sus mejillas, ciertamente había sido su peor semana sin ella le había extrañado , pero claro no caería tan bajo y no lo admitiría , suspiro y todo por culpa de sus malditos orgullo habían discutido y ella le hablaba algo importante y el simplemente la ignoro , aquel dia no estaba de humor , pero todo empeoro cuando la señorita molesta se le ocurrió ignorarle , por que el le estaba ignorando , y luego el maldito ask y no lo soporto su orgullo se fue al retrete

_** Uchiha Sasuke :**_

** Ya quisieras molesta! Tsk**

_** Haruno sakura :**_

_** Yo también te amo Uchiha del demonio!**_

_** Uchiha sasuke :**_

_** Ja! ya lo sabia , soy irresistible, lo se**_

_** Haruno Sakura :**_

_** Oh UCHIHA NO ME TIENTES A SERGUIR IGNORANDOTE ¬¬**_

_** Uchiha sasuke :**_

_** Voy camino a tu casa,,,**_

_** ah y dile a ino que no vuelva hasta mañana **_

_** , estaras muuuy ocupada**_

_** Haruno sakura :**_

_** Uchiha! HENTAII! /**_

Sasuke rio con sorna, llego la ora de su venganza

Bueno al final sasuke había aprendido la lección , nunca debes ignorar a sakura , si no la muy ,, uff se vengaría y resultaría todo patas para arriba

NOTA FINAL:

Bueno hola ,, emm nose como me Salio este one-shot , xD es como todo confuso lo admito ,

Me salio muy espontaneo , espero que lo disfruten , muchas gracias

Por favor les agradecería los Review's :333

By AleUchihaToHaruno :33


End file.
